The present invention relates to a wrist watch and particularly to a bracelet type wrist watch which is designed to wear around the wrist as an ornament.
As is well known, there are two different kinds of wrist watches classified from the standpoint of time presentation, that is, the analogue type in which time is measured or shown by means of two or three hands moving around a numbered face, and the digital type in which time is measured or shown by means of digits appearing in an electro-optical display.
Small watches are designed to be worn around the wrist by using leather straps, synthetic resin or metal bands in the form of bracelets. Otherwise, watches are designed to be worn around the neck by using chains or straps in the form of a hanging ornament or pendant, or around the ring finger by using circles. Among these different types of wrist watches customers take their choice to fit their suits or dresses. Thus, there are two different aspects of the wrist watch: an instrument for measuring and showing time, and at the same time, an ornament or accessory matching a dress or suit.
Recently the role of the wrist watch as an ornament has become more important than the role of the wrist watch as an instrument for measuring and showing time. There has been an ever increasing demand for unique ornamental design.